SailorMoonN
by Sumi1
Summary: Four New Senshi, Four New People Four new Dreams


Chapter One Of SailorMoon N  
  
Four Is Magic  
  
Kiyorake and Sumizone Hitokage walked into Sensei Haruna's room. They are twins. Though they are different as black and white. Sumi has black hair in a French twist as well as a black locket. Kiyo has white hair and a white locket, she is very responsible and caring and a bit shy. Sumi on the other hand is loud a bit mean, very sarcastic and courageous. Other than their face no one would guess they are sisters especially twins.  
  
Usagi Tsukino looked at the new girls with envy. They must be sister. I mean look at their faces and even their hair is in the same style. She glanced at her friend Ami. Ami smiled back and Usagi new what that meant. She would hate it. Two new girls in our study group. UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. I guess that means it is still on. I am sooooooooo wiped after kickin Dark Moon but though she wined in her mind.  
  
" Sumizone and Kiyorake would care to introduce yourselves?" called Sensei Haruna kindly. She offered the front of the room like a stage.  
  
" Konnichi wa'. My name is Kiyorake, but I go by Kiyo. I scored number one on the Japan Standardized tests." She smiled. Her white eyes gleamed like the sun. She shook her white hair. " I like to read and study. Our parents are Owners of a mining company in South America." She sat down her face pure and innocent looking.  
  
" Hey. I am Sumi. Not Sumizone. I think I scored last or second to last on the Stand. Tests. I really didn't care. Me and Ki are twins. The reason we came here is that well… My old school didn't like me much." She said in a gruff and sarcastic voice. " It also might have been that I didn't like them much either" She said in a smart-aleck way.  
  
" Hmmm. We should be having another two girls." Sensei Haruna said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth a tall strong African- Japanese girl bumbled in.  
  
" Ohhhhhhhhhhh I am so sorry. We had bike trouble and…. Well… Hi!" The girl was lively and energetic. " Konnichi wa'. I am Fijikaru Zenryoko, but I am called Ryo." She was tall. About 6'5". Usagi looked at Makoto. She was even taller!  
  
" Ryo go take a seat in the back by Makoto and Umro." Umro looked pleased. He liked to have the ladies surround him.  
  
" Hey Ryo, wanna go get a freeze after school" Umro said slyly "My treat"  
  
" Hey … um Umro go sit in a ditch" Said Ryo sarcastically smiling. Just then a small girl with pink odango's walked in. She bowed to Haruna and took her seat.  
  
" Now that we have our other girl why doesn't she tell us about herself." And Sensei Haruna ushered her to the front.  
  
" Well hello. I am Migoto Ichimei. I am a dancer and a musician. I play the flute. I am also a gymnast and track runner." Migoto quietly sat down near Usagi.  
  
After school the four girls went to Crown with the senshi. Usagi and the new girl were quiet and uncomfortable. After the senshi left Kiyo spoke. " Just two days ago I was getting readings that the Nexus princess was here and so were the enemies. I also sense that Princess Serenity is onto us. They will just get in the way and that wouldn't be good. The ericso's are overwhelmed with the amount of soul Jewels in Tokyo. The Nexus Queen will be the one with the biggest soul jewel of them all. I know we suspected Princess Serenity but I don't anymore. I got close enough to read her in the arcade and her soul jewel is smaller than Sumi's" She paused looking around " She is not the Nexus Princess. The ericsos possess the bodies of their targets. We must hurry. I feel she might be one" As she spoke a scream broke out in the arcade. Sensei Haruna was being attacked! " Lets go!"  
  
The girls stepped into the bathroom. They all took out their lockets one by one they transformed.  
  
"Nexus Dark Diamond"  
  
"Nexus Pure Diamond"  
  
"Nexus Life Amethyst"  
  
"Nexus Physical Gold" And with a whir of black, white purple and yellow there were 4 Sailor Senshi. The all walked out of the room in the middle of Sailormoon's speech. She looked amazed.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" She gasped.  
  
" Thought you would never ask" Replied Sumi " We are the Nexus Senshi. We fight for a cause. A cause that people will keep their pure souls. We are looking for the nexus Princess who is the essence of purity. These dorks over there are also looking for her. But I believe we are the ones who need her more" SailorMoon gasped " I am not calling 


End file.
